The Grand Finally
by SpookyClaire
Summary: AU. Harry and Draco have had a secret relationship for years, but at the beginning of year 6 his friends turn on him. How will that and thoughts of marriage effect his already broken mind? Will have mpreg. Full sum. inside. Re-written and edited. ON HOLD.


**The Grand Finally **

**Short Summary**: AU. Harry and Draco have had a secret relationship for the past three years, but at the beginning of year 6 Harry's friends turn on him…(will contain mpreg)(Full Sum. Inside)(Re-written and edited, not complete yet)

**Full Summery**: VERY AU! HPDM, Harry and Draco have had a secret relationship for the past three years, but at the beginning of year 6 Harry's friends turn on him and accuse him of horrors. Now Harry's only friends are the Slytherins. And what will happen when Draco's little sister returns from hiding in the Americas, and is sorted into Gryffindor? And how will Hermione and Ron deal with Harry not feeling any remorse for losing their friendship (or so they think)? AND how will Harry deal with the horrors that lie ahead for him? Read and Review Please!

A/N: I stole Harry and Draco's pet names (Dray, Co, Ri) from the author **nitwitte. **So all credit there goes to her. Go read her story. It's REALLY good (A Twist of Betrayal).

--

**RE-WRITTEN AND EDITED! **I kept re-reading this in its original form and I just…UGH! I hated it! It was so poorly written and Harry was so emo! No. I re-wrote this and Harry's stronger here…oh, and it's not 'Misty the Surrogate Mother' anymore…

I know it's been years since I've touched this, but I hated it so much, but now that it's re-written I like it so much more! I hope you all still like me…

--

_"You're a little freak!" he over weight uncle cried as he kicked Harry harshly in the stomach "This is all your fault!"_

_Harry felt immensely confused, "What?" he sputtered out._

"_Don't play dumb!! I WAS LAID OFF AT WORK TODAY!"_

"_I didn't do anything!" Harry cried pleadingly. _

"_Liar!"_

_His uncle effortlessly threw Harry onto his 'bed'. And the unthinkable began as his uncle unzipped his pants._

"_W-what are you doing?" Harry choked out. _

"_Shut up." It was all his uncle growled as he held Harry down._

"_No! No—PLEASE!" _

Harry weakly shot up in bed only to fall weakly back. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the horrible memories, as tears spilled down his cheeks. The pain from the last beating was worse then ever. Harry weakly sat up and reached under his bed. He lifted up a floorboard and pulled out a quill and a small piece of parchment. He decided to write to the one person he could trust, who he could confide in, who he loved.

_Draco, _

Please, Draco come help me. It was so horrible this time…It hurts so bad Dray. Please come get me soon. Please.

I love you.

Harry

A drop of blood dripped onto the parchment from Harry nose. He scrubbed at it until it was only a faint red smudge. He then quickly rolled the parchment up and tied it to Hedwig's foot. "Take it to Draco, girl." He whispered.

Hedwig gave him a concerned look, then took flight. Harry watched her until she was out of sight, then turned to the open floorboard and replaced the ink and quill. He then saw the wrapped up letters that made him cry.

He started at them. They were from Hermione and Ron, from right when they had gotten home. They accused him of things he would never do. Murder and Betrayal. They _hated_ him. And he hated him too.

He hated himself so much.

He stared at the notes for a moment. Before he harshly grabbed them and chucked them under his bed. Rage and betrayal filling his heart. But no, he wouldn't cry anymore. They weren't worth it…right? He curled up in bed and lay there for a long time, feeling so tired…and yet he was unable to sleep. The last thing he heard before blacking out was a loud bang downstairs and the voice of Draco and Lucius Malfoy screaming. "Where's Harry?!"

--

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He wasn't at the Dursleys. Then where was he?

His eyes wandered the room. He came across an adorable blond, sitting with his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the side on Harry's bed. Harry smiled at the fact Draco had that adorable air to him, yet he was a Malfoy. Harry slowly lifted his hand and caressed the top of Draco's head.

Draco's head shot up quickly, "Harry." He whispered, as a confirmation. He took Harry's hand in his. "Harry." He whispered again

Harry smiled. "Draco." He whispered, it was a plead. An invitation to join him on the bed. Draco stood and sat against the headboard, Harry snuggled into his chest. Tears began to slip down his cheeks that he was trying so hard to hold back. "Oh Draco…" he moaned.

Draco stroked the back of Harry's head. "Shh, shh, it's ok. He's gone now…" he whispered. Lucius and Narcissa opened the door, seeing this Narcissa put her hand over her mouth as tears slid down her cheeks. And, although he held them back, tears formed in Lucius' eyes also. Draco looked over at his parents.

They had found out about Harry and Draco's relationship about a year ago. At first they thought they were just friends, it had started in year two. Then in year three Draco wouldn't shut up about Harry and carried on like this for the next two years, always having Harry over and things like that.

Then they confronted their son about it. Draco confessed and told them they had been dating for three years. Narcissa had reacted in her signature way.

"_Dray?" came Narcissa's voice from Draco's doorway. _

"_Yes mother?" asked Draco, turning off his magically altered mp3 player so he could hear her. _

"_Your father and I would like to talk to you. Could you come to the study please?" Draco nodded and followed her down the hall to his father's study. _

"_Draco." His father greeted. They sat in a small circle. "Draco…" Lucius said again. _

"_Are you and Harry dating?" Narcissa blurted out. Draco stared in shock, taken aback. He numbly nodded without thinking. There was a small silence then._

"_Ahhh!" Draco's squealed mother excitedly as she tackled Draco into a bone-crunching hug. _

_Lucius had smiled proudly. And the next words that came out of his mouth shocked Draco. "You have good taste in men, my son."_

Draco's parents stepped into the room. Draco pulled Harry up with ease. Harry was concerningly light. Draco would have to talk to him about that later. Harry snuggled into Draco's shoulder, then stiffened when he saw Draco's parents.

"It's ok." Draco whispered into Harry's ear "They know." Harry relaxed and sat up next to Draco against the headboard, Draco still holding his hand.

"Harry." Said Narcissa, she caressed the cheek of the boy of whom she had taken to like a second son.

"Cissa."

Narcissa choked on a laugh and her tears at the same time. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me _mom_?" She asked lovingly.

Harry smiled "Mom." He said, as if to test it out.

"And Dad." Lucius cut in, showing more emotion that he ever did. This was a very rare event. "We both take to you as a son, Harry. Please, at least call us mother and father."

"F-father." Harry stuttered with a smile. Draco choked back tears. He loved Harry so much, and to see him so…broken…It just hurt so much. He vowed then and there to protect Harry _no matter what_.

--

Harry had been staying with the Malfoy's for about three weeks, and felt so much better. He had yet to even ask what they did to the Dursleys. Personally, he was pretty sure he didn't want to know. Instead of thinking of it any longer, he snuggled up against Draco. The two were sitting in the giant armchair in the living room. They had the (magically altered) stereo playing music softly.

"We need a song Draco." Harry said randomly.

"A song?"

"Yea, and I know the perfect one."

Harry then leaned over Draco and pushed the skip button on the stereo a few times. Then he turned it up. The song 'Illusions' began to play. They sat silently in each other's arms and listened to the lyrics.

_I believe in your strength, though I understand you felt alone, 'cause when you need a friend there's no one strong to fall back on…And your past will still burn you, but I'll hold you through the pain, yea…So in the end it's not just you, with your memories and your scars…_

"Ahh, I love this song." Mumbled Harry contently as he snuggled into Draco once again

Draco nodded, saying nothing as he and his boyfriend sat listening. "Do you remember?" Harry began in a quiet voice "It was Christmas break in year three…no one else was there…this song was playing in the background and-"

"We kissed for the first time." Draco finished for him, smiling. "We did have this playing, didn't we?"

"Mm-hmm. And it's just so..."

"Perfect for us?"

"Yea." Harry laughed a little. The sat in silence one more. Draco shifted a bit.

"Harry?"

"Yea?"

"Why haven't you mailed you friends yet to tell them what happened?" Harry stiffened immediately. "What is it, Ri?"

"They hate me." Harry muttered.

"What?"

"They hate me, Her-Hermione's parents...they were killed over the summer, they—they blame me Draco! They think I'm going dark and trying to join Voldamort!" Harry cried, his tone indicating how ridiculous he thought it was. But Draco could see how it hurt him in his eyes.

"Oh Harry…" Draco whispered, snuggling closer to Harry. "It's ok honey, they aren't worth it anyway."

"Yea, they hate you." Harry smiled and looked up and Draco, "What would they think of us?" Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips and smiled again.

Draco smiled too and nodded "Yes, they _definitely_ have something wrong with them, if they don't like _me_!" He cried jokingly.

Harry laughed out loud and got off of Draco. "Most definitely!"

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, his lap feeling empty as Harry walked over to the closet.

"I'm getting your laptop."

"Why?"

"To see if Misty's on."

"Sometimes I think you're bipolar, love." Draco smiled as Harry stuck out his tongue and got back into his boyfriend's lap. Draco was sitting up straight on the chair, and Harry was sitting cross-legged on Draco's lap with the laptop in his own lap. Harry turned on Draco's laptop and let it load. Harry signed onto the screen-name they shared. They both grinned when they saw Misty's name on the 'signed on' list.

**Dragons&Snakes: **Misty!!

**LostInTheMist:** Harry! Draco! How are my boys today?

**Dragons&Snakes: **Fantabulous, as usual.

**LostInTheMist: **Well, Harry, I see you've invented a new word, again!

**Dragons&Snakes: **You bet I have!

**Dragons&Snakes: **Ooh,Draco wants to knowhow things are in the Americas.

**LostInTheMist: **They're ok…

**Dragons&Snakes**: Don't sound so convincing there, Sis.

**LostInTheMist: **Well, what do you want me to say? It SUCKS here.

**Dragons&Snakes**: That's not very nice. Jet and Ann would cry if they heard you…

**LostInTheMist**: Pssh, please. I say it every day. They know I wish I were home. This is so _gay_…

**Dragons&Snakes**: Well, if anyone should be talking about gay…

**LostInTheMist**: Hahaha! I love you, Harry!

**Dragons&Snakes**: Mist, you know it's only for your protection.

**LostInTheMist: **Come _on_, bro!!I don't find it fair that Harry's in _more_ danger then me and HE gets to stay home!

**Dragons&Snakes: **Mist, don't be a baby. You know you can't come home.

**LostInTheMist**: Too late!

**Dragons&Snakes: **…what?

**LostInTheMist**: I'm on a train home as we speak!!

**Dragons&Snakes: **Woah, wait! What?!

**LostInTheMist: **I'll be home tonight!

**Dragons&Snakes:** This is so exciting!!

**LostInTheMist: **Why thank you, Harry!

**Dragons&Snakes**: Misty! This is…

**LostInTheMist: **Awesome?

**LostInTheMist: **Exciting?

**LostInTheMist: **The most amazing thing ever?

**Dragons&Snakes**: Preposterous! You have to get on a train home _now_!

**LostInTheMist: **Sorry, can't do that.

**Dragons&Snakes: **Misty!!

**LostInTheMist** has just signed off

"Draco! Misty's coming home!"

"Really? Is that what she said?" Draco asked sarcastically. Harry swatted him playfully. "Harry, you can't seriously be ok with this!"

"Why not? She had a point. The freaking guy wants to kill me himself and I get to stay home."

"That's not the point, Harry!"

"Oh come on, Draco. With us and the rest of the Slytherins protecting her, she'll be fine."

Draco let out a sound equivalent to that of a hiss and fell back against the big chair.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned off the computer, "C'mon, grab the CD. I want lunch." Harry ordered as he walked from the room. Draco shook his head while grabbing the CD and, hiding a smile, followed Harry out.

--

The wonderful silence of the old house was broken as the floor shook with the sound of the door slamming open. "GUESS WHO'S HOME!"

"Misty!" Harry cried from the kitchen. He rushed from the room, Draco following begrudgedly, to greet her.

She looked so different. She had on jeans that were worn and torn, she had on a black t-shirt, a pair of green boots, and her blond hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. She was 5'6, taller than Harry, and as thin as Draco. She looked so much more mature then three years ago, when they had seen her last. Right as Voldamort had started getting stronger.

Harry pulled his self-proclaimed sister into a bone-crunching hug. Draco glared at her disapprovingly for a moment, before a sly smile passed across his lips and he pulled his one-year-younger sister into a hug.

"Hey Harry!" She laughed at the boy, "Bro." She grinned. "Mom and Dad?"

"They've been at Diagon Ally since this morning. They should be home soon."

"This is so exciting that you're actually home!" Harry grinned.

"I know!" Misty laughed again "I already sorted things out with Dumbeldor. I visited him last night." A grin formed on her face, "I was sorted, too..."

"That's great!"

"Into Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?? Well…congrats still!"

"Yes!! I won't be alone there now!" Misty looked at Draco confused by this and he gave her a 'Tell you later' look. Still, she couldn't stop herself as she smiled widely at her _two_ brothers, and went to wait for her mother and father.

--

Misty awoke in the room she had slept in for the first 9 years of her life, then she had to go live in the Americas 'for her safety' it was exactly like she had left it. She got out of bed and walked to her newly stocked closet.

She pushed her mother's old Hogwarts skirts and shirts that were slightly too small for her out of the way. The Malfoys had been having some money problems and decided that Misty and Draco didn't need new robes. Although they looked new, their parents had used them. She found a pair of jeans with a tear in the right knee. She pulled them on, pulling her green boots on over the ends, and then a white tank top on top. She pulled her blond hair into two braided low pigtails, her (as Harry called them) 'swooping' bangs stopping at her eyebrows, pushed to the left. She put her wand in her deep back pocket and walked out her bedroom door.

She walked down the hallway and looked at her watch. "Hmm, 9 am already?" she said aloud. She then saw Draco's room, or better yet, _Harry and_ Draco's room. She smiled to herself. She saw it was open a crack and pushed it open more. She peeked inside and saw Harry draped over half of Draco's body, neither were wearing a shirt, Harry was on his stomach, and Draco was on his back with his arms protectively around Harry as they slept.

Misty smiled. Then her loving smile turned into an evil one as she pulled out her wand. Knowing the house was filled with magic already and no one would know it was her, she sent a spell at them. A bucket of cold water appeared over them, and poured on them. They both shot up, both sputtering with fearful and shocked looks on their faces.

"What the—MISTY!" Draco cried. Harry looked over at Misty. Misty ran downstairs laughing her ass off and fell into her seat at the table. Her mother and Father looked up at her.

"What's so funny?" Her father asked, grinning slightly.

"Oh, I just had some fun waking up the lover boys."

Her mother paused "Mist…what did you do?"

"Oh…nothing!" she said with a mask of innocence. Harry and Draco came down a few minutes later. Harry had on a pair of jeans and a yellow tee shirt with a red zip-up hoodie over it. Draco had on a dark green sweater over a white tee shirt and a pair of dark jeans. "Nice to see you in clothes…" Misty coughed. Draco kicked her under the table as he sat down. "OW!"

Before the fight could unfold anymore, the doorbell rang. "I got it." Said Lucius standing up. As he walked to the door they saw him put him right had on his right pocket, where he kept his wand.

Within a few minutes Lucius came back with Severus Snape at his heals. Snape had on a black sweater over a white tee shirt and a pair of black jeans. His hair didn't look greasy or anything like that. He looked…normal. But Harry had become used to this. The Malfoys were close to Snape and now Harry had come accustomed to seeing him look normal.

"Sev!" Misty cried jumping from her seat

"Misty?" he asked, surprised, as he was pulled into a backbreaking hug. "You're home?"

"Yup! Now you get to deal with me all year—and the next two years! Won't that be great?!"

Snape merely chuckled. "I came here to tell you I will be escorting the two, well, three of you to Hogwarts by portkey instead of the train… for your safety." The three nodded.

"And to give you…" he said reaching into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. On it, in Dumbeldor's writing, read 'To Malfoys and Harry.' The five grinned as Narcissa took the envelope and opened it. She pulled out two head boy pins and a head girl pin, the girl and one boy had the Gryffindor seal, and the other one had Slytherin.

"We're—we're the heads?" asked Harry shocked.

"Why am I head girl?" Misty asked, "This is my first year there."

"Yes, but you were way ahead in your American school and you never got in trouble. And Misty and you Harry will be sharing the adjoined Heads room for the Gryffindor, because," Snape smirked and looked at Harry and Draco "we know Mr. Potter won't be putting any sexual moves on you."

All of their jaws dropped open. Had Snape just said that? Their thoughts were cut off by: "Oh my god!! _My babies are the heads_!!" Narcissa happily pulled them all into hard hugs

"Mom! Can't breath!" cried Misty

Narcissa pulled back and smiled "Go pack kids." she ordered

They all nodded and ran upstairs. They changed into their robes and pulled on their house sweaters after shrinking their belongings and putting them in their pockets. They put on their Heads pins and ran downstairs

"You ready?" asked Snape

"Yes." They said in unison

"Be careful kids, don't get in any trouble, unless it includes beating the crap out of your so called friends Harry!" said Narcissa with a smile, they had told her about the fight the night after Harry told Draco. Misty got a sudden look of 'You never told me what that meant!' look in Draco's direction. He mouthed back 'When we get there.'

"Bye mom!" The three children cried and the four were off.

Snape then pulled out the textbook he was going to use for the portkey and they all felt the tug in their stomachs.

--

Getting there was uneventful, except for the three were there before the rest of the people. They quickly put their things in their rooms and went down to the great hall where students were filing in. Harry and Misty sat so they could see the Slytherin table and wave at their friends every so often. They all sat and waited for the ceremony to start when Hermione and Ron walked over.

"Oh great…" Harry muttered

"Wha-?" Misty was cut off by Hermione leaning over and talking to her.

"You might want to come sit with us." She stated, giving Harry a dirty look.

"Yea, this ones not good for you." Ron gestured to Harry "He'll get you hurt or better yet, killed."

Misty looked shocked, she looked at Harry who was just shaking his head. _Were these the friends mom had been talking about?_ She wondered to herself. But she felt anger rise up in her and spat out "Fuck off, dick-holes." They both looked fully taken aback. Then they angrily stomped off, Hermione muttering harshly about how Harry had already 'converted the poor girl.'

"Dude, were they serious?" Misty asked, turning to her friend.

"Unfortunately." Harry muttered.

"Jesus Christ, what are we? In second grade?" Harry laughed, as the sorting ceremony began. Once it was finished Dumbeldor spoke again.

"Now that all the first years are sorted I'd like you all to know we have a new student in our Gryffindor house this year. We don't usual get transfers after second year, so be sure to introduce yourselves to her. Her name is Misty Malfoy."

Roars of applause came from the Slytherin table, and Harry clapped proudly. Misty ducked her head as Harry laughed at her. She looked up and grinned at her brother and friends.

"_A Malfoy?? In Gryffindor??"_

"_Oh great! Another death eater!" _

"_Where is she?? I can't see her!"_

"_I can! Ugh, look at her skirt!"_

"_Why is she sitting with Harry?"_

Harry was seething, but it didn't faze Misty "They're insecure assholes. Let it go." She stated simply. Harry looked at her for a moment before grinning. Then Dumbeldor called out to 'Tuck In' and the food appeared. Many students, as they ate, whispered and stared at Misty and Harry. Dumbeldor then ordered the Heads to show the first years to their rooms. Harry and Misty stood. Hermione gave Misty a piercing glare at stealing her dream of being Head Girl.

"Yes," Misty said sarcastically "This year is going to be _great_."

--

Misty walked from the bathroom, she had her hair up in a high ponytail in a pair of green silk pajama pants, and a black t-shirt that was probably Draco's. She looked at Harry who was in his gray sleeping pants and the red t-shirt he'd been wearing that morning.

He was staring at her. "What?"

"You just look so much like Draco."

"Yea…but don't you dare think of hitting on me just because I look like your boyfriend." She joked.

Harry laughed "Of course not." She smiled and walked to the door. "Where you goin'?"

"There's a book I need down in the common room. Come with me." She ordered as she pulled on a pair of mismatched socks.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood "What you afraid of the big bad Gryffindorks?" he teased

"Hey! They're your house too!"

"Yea, whatever." He said, the two let out small laughs and opened the door. They walked down the steps to the common room. The few students in there looked up. And, of course, with the luck they had, two out of the five students in there were they're _favorite_ people…

"Granger and the Weasel are down here." Misty whispered so only Harry could hear, he laughed and pushed her towards the shelves.

"Just get your book." He ordered. Misty swayed her hips mocking the way Draco walked as she made her way to the shelves. Harry snorted at her impersonation. "You noticed that he walks like that two, huh?" he chuckled

"Well, _duh. _Even if he is my brother, I can't deny that it's sexy when guys sway their hips like that." She laughed as she scanned the shelves. She reached up thinking she had found it, causing her shirt to rid up, revealing her midriff, as she tugged it back down a sigh of distaste came from the area were the five sixth years were sitting on the other side of the room. Misty ignored them, then groaned angrily realizing that it wasn't the right book "Where the hell are you?" she asked the shelf angrily, before Harry could mock her for talking to the book shelves a voice interrupted them.

"Try covering yourself up, you whore."

Misty spun around to see Hermione Granger staring her down. "Dude, I have an oversized t-shirt on, how am I _not_ covered up?" She looked Hermione over "Besides, at least I have something to show off…glad I'm not flat as a board," she turned back to the shelves and over her shoulder, "like _someone_ I know!" Hermione gasped and tears filled her eyes she ran to her bedroom. "Ah-ha! Found you!" cried Misty, showing no remorse.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" cried Ron stomping up to Misty.

"Excuse me?" she asked spinning around, obviously annoyed.

"How could you say that to 'Mionie??"

"What? That she's flat as a bored?" asked Misty innocently. Ron was ready to hex her, but Harry stepped in.

"Go fuck yourself, Weasel." He said as he led Misty away before he could respond. They went to walk back up the stairs "Dude, did you see his face? He looked ready to have a stroke!" He whispered to his friend, who laughed and tried not to fall back down the steps.

--

Draco lay on his bed, he looked at the clock, 11 PM. He was trying to figure out what to do with him self when there was a pop and an all to familiar house elf stood at his feet. "Hello ex-master Draco!" said the bubbly elf.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?"

"Master Harry asked Dobby to give this to ex-master Draco." He said holding out a note. Draco took it and opened it. It only read one sentence.

Weasels are gross.

Draco laughed out loud. And quickly wrote underneath it 'So are their bushy-haired companions.' "Here Dobby, give it to Harry."

"Right away ex-master Draco!" he said happily, and left with another pop. In a few minutes Dobby returned, Draco took the note, a new message underneath his.

I say we claim it to be their hunting season and wipe them out! Well, we can do that in the morning. I'm tired as hell from retarded confrontations, so I'm going to bed now. Good night, love.

Draco smiled to himself. Harry was so wonderful. He placed the paper in the nightstand drawer and fell asleep on top of his sheets. Hoping to dream of Harry.

--

Harry sighed. He was mercilessly bored. He had long since finished his homework and any other extra credit he could do for the next month. Misty, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Millie and Pansy were all seated around the old table in the library. They were all working vigorously on essays due in two days. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and watching it waste away made Harry restless. He finally stood, his new friends all looked up at him.

"Where you going?" asked Blaise

"Just around."

"What about your potions essay?" asked Millie.

"Mills, I finished that last month."

"Oh…whatever." She mumbled enviously.

"Just be careful, babe."

"Later, hun." Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and walked out. Draco smiled and touched his cheek, his eyes distant.

"You really love him don't you?" asked Pansy pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yea…" Draco blushed in an out of character way and looked down at his books.

"Aww!! That's so _cute_!!" she cried excitedly. Blaise mimed vomiting behind Pansy causing Draco to chuckle.

"I'm worried about him, though." Said Misty, making his smile fade. "He's been having nightmares…I just-well, I dunno…"

"It's his fucking uncle." Draco growled "He had nightmares over the summer…he didn't really have them when we were in be-" Draco stopped, realizing what he was saying.

"In _bed_! Dude, did you de-virginize each other!?" Blaise practically screamed.

"No!" Draco cried, the thought making him blush. He would love to, really. But he knew Harry wasn't even near being ready for that. His uncle had hurt him so badly…

"He'll be fine. We're all here to protect him." Theo said with a nod. They all nodded in agreement, turning back to their papers. Draco stared mindlessly at the door Harry had just exited through. And touching his cheek again, and smiled.

--

Harry walked through the hallways humming to himself. He had a feeling of contentness and he had no idea why. He just felt…happy. But that happy feeling disappeared as soon as his ex-best friends walked around the corner.

"Potter."

"Ronald." Harry nodded and continued walking, praying to God they would leave him alone. But of course, God hated him. Ron pushed him back.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Just leave me alone." Harry ordered.

"Why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why, I didn't do a fucking thing to you! That's why!" He snapped

"You killed my parents, you liar!" screamed Hermione, tears in her eyes.

"What proof do you have of that? Hell, do you even have a reason WHY I would do it? You guys are—_were_ my best friends. Why would I want you hurt you like that?" Harry asked angirly, but calmly.

Before Harry could say anymore he found himself on the floor clutching his busted lip. "Come on, you little worm!" cried Ron as they roughly thrust Harry up and dragged him to the small closet with the help of all Harry's old friends.

"Don't!" Harry ordered angirly, but the fear welled up in his chest.

They knew of his fear of small places and darkness. They all knew he had lived in a cupboard all his life and that he was abused as a child. They knew all his fears and weaknesses and now they were using them against him. Harry knew all their secrets, but he wasn't such a terrible person, even if they weren't friends anymore he would _never_ betray them like that. He was good enough to keep them to himself. Even if they did hate him.

Ron threw him harshly into a broom closet. Then he slammed it shut, he used every locking charm he knew. "LET ME OUT!" Harry roared, before adding "PLEASE!" as an afterthought. They all laughed cruelly, then he heard them cast a silencing spell, not sound could get out…Or in.

It was so dark, and cold and silent. Harry was shaking in fear. He could feel the darkness closing in on him. He begged it to leave him alone. It ignored his pleas. He tried to cast lumos, but found Ron and his lot had cast a spell on the closet so that Harry couldn't cast anything.

"Fuck!" Harry screamed loudly. He couldn't believe they would do this to him. After all they'd been through…Tears of rage slipped down his cheeks. Memories from his past flooded into his mind. "Draco!" He begged in his mind, "Come get me before I remember too much!"

--

Ginny Weasley ran through the corridors, tears streaming down her face. She had just seen her own brother hit Harry, the boy who'd stood up for him and protected him no matter what all these past years…She rushed up the stairs and slammed into the library. She called to her best friend, "Misty!!"

"Shhhhh!!" squealed the librarian.

"What is it, Gin?" Misty asked, turning to her friend.

"You're on a first name basis with a weasel?" Theo growled, glaring at Ginny.

"Shut up, she's not like the others. What's wrong Gin?"

"It's Harry! My bro—_Ron_ hit him! Sam and Dean were there too and I…and I dunno who else! But they were ganging up on him! I tried to make them stop but Hermione dragged me away and locked me in a classroom! I-I finally got out and when I came back I couldn't find Harry! I dunno where he is! Oh god! What have they done to him?!" She gasped for air as more tears slid down her face. The Slytherins could tell she really did care for Harry.

At hearing this Draco was unable to stop himself from crying out, "That shit faced weasel!"

"OUT OF MY LIBRARY NOW!" screamed the witch at the desk appalled by their language.

They gathered their things and quickly ran out. Had the situation been any different they would have laughed, but no. Not today. Harry was God-knew-where and hurt. "What are we gonna do? I dunno where he is!"

"Ok, Ginny and Misty you go upstairs and search the Gryffindor tower. Ginny where did they beat him up?"

"The second floor corridor. Near the extra History of Magic room."

"Ok," started Draco "The rest of us will search there! Hurry you two, maybe he just went up and they left him alone." They knew it was unlikely, but they could hope. The two younger girls ran off.

The five remaining sixth years ran off to the second floor. The five ran around the hallway checking each door. "Hey!" called Pansy "I can't get this door open!" she called

Draco pressed himself to the door "Harry??" he called. No response

"Maybe he's not in there?"

"No. He is. I can feel it…" he then pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door "Silencio Apagado!" he cried. There was a flash and they pressed their ears to the door. He could hear heavy breathing. "Harry??" he called again .

"Draco?" Harry's voice sounded strained.

"It's me honey, we're gonna get you out of there ok?" Draco turned to his friends. "Theo! Millie! Go tell the others we've found them!" they nodded and ran off. The three remaining worked to unlock the door.

After a moment there was a loud click. The door slowly opened. Harry quickly stumbled out. Tears in his eyes. Draco knew immediately what he'd been thinking about in there. He threw his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him close. "It's ok now, Ri."

Blaise and Pansy looked to see the other four running over, they slowed their pace and stopped staring at the scene in front of them. Seeing the boy they had taken in as their own crying, which is something they themselves had never seen, made them madder then anyone could image. Their hatred was so harsh and cold, that when they were through with the Gryffindorks, they'd be lucky to be alive.

They were going to make them _pay_.

--

Harry awoke the next morning, he looked out the window. It was raining. Harry loved rain. The scent of it, the look of it, the feel of it. Harry wanted to run out there and dance in it. But he knew he had to maintain the little shred of dignity he had left. So he settled for sitting on the windowsill of the large, open window.

Harry thought back to yesterday. Humiliation filed through him as he remembered the events. How he had _cried _in front of _everyone_. He shuttered in embarrassment. He wanted nothing more then to jump from this window in hopes that everyone will forget about yesterday. But he knew they wouldn't.

He sighed and turned, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he was greeted by Misty standing two inches from his face. "WHA—Jesus, Misty!" he cried

Misty let out a laugh. "Come on, let's get changed and go to breakfast." Harry chuckled and nodded. The two changed into their robes and walked down and through the empty common room. They made their way through the hallway, laughing and joking. To Harry's gratitude Misty didn't bring up yesterdays events. They walked through the great hall.

Ron, Hermione and the rest of them laughed and glared as they walked by. Sam attempted to trip Misty by sticking out his leg, but Misty merely kicked him harshly giving him an immediate bruise. Harry held back a snort as the two took their usual seats at the end of the table. Then the doors opened again and Ginny walked through. Hermione and Ron made motions for her to come to them, but she walked right past them and sat next to Misty.

"Hey Mist, Harry."

"Mornin' Gin." They greeted, smiling. Harry was so happy to have kept one of his old friends. It almost made yesterday worth it.

Ron walked up to them and they ignored him. "Ginny."

"What?" she asked not looking up from her plate.

"Come here."

"I _am_ 'here'."

The older redhead pulled her up harshly by her arm. Ginny let out an annoyed grunt and turned to her brother, not even moving an inch from the table. "Well?" she asked, annoyedly.

"Why the hell are you with these two?" He semi-whispered, trying to pull her away from them, but she still wouldn't move.

"Because, they're much kinder then you, more polite then you, they don't burp every fucking second, I can actually have an _intelligent_ conversation when I'm with these two..." Ron's eyes widened "Need I go on? Or does that answer your question?"

"Gin! What the hell has gotten into you?! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were turning dark, with scar head and this bitch-"

And then Ginny surprised them by decking Ron hard in the face. Ron fell backwards, nursing his now bleeding nose. Ginny shook her fist as the whole Great Hall turned to see what was happening. "Don't you _ever_ insult my friends!"

"Ginny-"

"No! Don't **ever** talk to me, or my friends, again! You are _no longer_ my brother. When you see _my_ mother over Christmas brake, tell her sorry I couldn't come." She then angrily stepped over him and left the great hall. Harry stood, as did Misty, the two walked out, laughing to themselves.

The two walked from the hall and from the corner of his eye Harry saw the boy he loved and the rest of his friends getting up. Ginny stopped and spun around "Mist, Har, I'm so sorry! Don't listen to what he said! He's just a stupid conceded baboon!"

Misty laughed "Don't worry about it, Gee."

Draco, Blaise, Theo, Millie and Pansy ran through the doors with smiles on their faces. "What just happened??"

"Ginny's crossed to the dark side." Misty grinned, throwing her arm around her friend. The seven friends all laughed and began to walk towards the libraries as they rehashed the events in the great hall.

--

It was a week before they all left for Christmas vacation and no one was assigning anything this week. All the students were off fooling around in the snow. Harry and Draco sat in a large armchair in the deserted library. Draco sat stroking Harry's hair. They were merely relaxing, enjoying being lazy for once.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you, you know that."

"Of course, hun."

"And that after graduation I want to…marry you…"

Draco was expecting an _'Oh my God! Really?!'_ or _'Ew! Are you serious!?' _But what he got was a smile and an "Of course."

Draco paused for a moment, taken aback from Harry's response. Then he went on "And I want to make a family with you."

Harry's face filled with delight as he turned to Draco. "Really?" Draco nodded and Harry hugged him. "Draco I love you…but how?"

"How would we have children?" Harry nodded. "I—I was reading about how two male wizards can get pregnant together, if you drink a certain potion before-" Draco stopped and blushed, but Harry smiled excitedly.

"Really?? I didn't know that! Draco, do you know what this means??" Draco stared blankly at his boyfriend for a moment "This means I can be a mother!" Harry cried excitedly and Draco broke off into laughter.

"You wanna tell Misty?"

"She'll kill us even if we don't." Draco laughed and they got up to go tell Misty their decision.

--

"So, you two are gonna have a baby?!"

"Not right now-" Draco was cut off by Misty letting out a loud, excited scream.

"I love you boys!" she cried happily

"Jeez, Mist. Try to be a _little_ excited for us." Draco said sarcastically.

"Dudes! This is so awesome!! Ooh! But! I get _any_ and _all_babysitting jobs, no matter what!" She ordered.

"Naturally." They said at once, laughing as they did.

"Ooh! I must go owl mother and tell Ginny!" Misty cried, running off.

"Misty! It's not like we're doing it tomorrow!" Draco cried after his sister, but she was already gone.

"Well, I think she's a little excited for us, don't you?"

"Yea, but she hides it well." Draco grinned.

Harry paused, his smile faltering. "Dray, are you sure? I mean…being who I am…and you're father being a spy for the light wouldn't this child be in danger?"

"Of course Harry. We're all in danger here. No matter who we are or who our family is we're all in danger, I mean. Voldamort _has_ risen, there's a chance he may come and kill us all tonight, so, I say, why not have a kid? I mean, we may as well be happy."

Harry contemplated that for a moment, before smiling and nodding. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Harry chuckled and the two boys walked off to find Misty and stop her from announcing to the whole school that Harry was _already_ pregnant.

--

Misty sat looking out the train window watching the beautiful scenery flow by. She turned and looked around her train bunk. Ginny sat next to her sketching a picture of Draco and Harry sitting across from them. Ginny was an amazing artist, the picture looked so…lifelike. Misty turned and smiled as she looked at Ginny's models. Harry was next to the window, his head resting on Draco's shoulder. He was fast asleep. Draco had his arm around Harry holding him close; his head was resting atop of Harry's. He too was fast asleep. Both girls refrained from going 'Awww!'

She let her mind wander to her friends, her new life, her old life in the Americas. At the thoughts of being sent to the Americas she then became angry. She had lost three years of her life because her parents thought it would be safer in the Americas.

Misty was a psychic and a telepathic (she could read minds, speak to another person using her mind and move things with her mind). Misty had discovered this when she was twelve. She had spent years twelve to fifteen of her life hiding because Voldamort would want her powers if and when he discovered them. Misty didn't care. She thought it was stupid that she had been sent away like that! Harry was the fucking boy-who-lived! Voldamort was after Harry 24-7! Voldamort hadn't even discovered Misty's powers yet! She doubted that Voldamort would know who she was if she weren't Lucius Malfoy's daughter. The only people who knew were her family, Harry and Ginny.

"Done." Came Ginny's whisper, pulling her from her thoughts. Misty took the sketch from Ginny's hands.

"Awww…" she whispered. The picture was perfect; Harry and Draco were so cute.

The train began to slow down, waking the lovebirds. "Hmmm?" Draco asked waking up. The two girls giggled. "Wake up hun, we're here." Draco said shaking Harry.

Harry mumbled "Five more minutes…"

"No, now hun! We're at the train station." laughed Draco.

Harry sat up straight after a moment and stretched. The four collected their bags and exited the train. They saw Narcissa standing near the archway. "Over here!" she called excitedly. The four happily ran over.

"Ginny, dear!" came a familiar call, Ginny turned to see her mother.

"Hey mummy." She said, hugging her mother.

"Where are you going, honey?"

"With my friends. Ask Ronald Weasley what happened."

"Since when do you call your brother that?" she half laughed.

"He's not my brother. A brother of mine would never be such an ass hole."

"When Ron mailed me saying your were friends with…the Malfoys and Harry, is that true?" Ginny nodded. A warm smile passed across her mother's face. And she hugged her daughter again. "I'm proud of you dear. I keep telling Hermione and Ronald not to be so stupid, but-"

"I know, momma." She grinned. "It _is_ ok if I go with them, right?"

"Of course dear. But…here." She snuck Ginny a small package. "Give this to Harry, will you? I'll owl you your gifts."

She smiled "Thanks mum. I'll owl you when we get there. Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, sweetie!" She kissed her daughter's forehead and sent her off. Narcissa smiled and waved warmly at Maggie Weasley, who smiled and waved back.

"Let's head out!" Narcissa guided the four children out to her car. Once they got in she began to talk "So, Ginny! Misty has told me so much about you! She says you're an excellent artist!"

"Well…I wouldn't go as far as excellent." Laughed Ginny.

Narcissa chuckled and then turned to Draco and Harry who were sharing the front seat. "So!" she said excitedly "You're thinking about marriage and kids?? Oh! I'm so excited!"

Harry blushed and looked out the window. "It wouldn't be until after we graduated, mum." Draco said.

Narcissa sensed the two boys were embarrassed and changed the subject "Oh! You kids are gonna have so much fun! And by the time you leave here you'll be 10 pounds heavier! I promise you that!" The kids laughed

"Hey mom! And you making your famous ginger snaps??" Misty asked hopefully.

"Well it wouldn't be Christmas without them!"

"Oh my GOD! Gin! You haven't _lived_ till you've had these! Best thing in the world!"  
"Ooo! I'm getting hungry just thinking about them!"

The girls chatted excitedly, while Harry and Draco remained silent thinking to themselves.

When they finally arrived at the house Ginny gasped out "Oh wow! It's so huge! It's beautiful!"

Narcissa smiled as she got out of the car "Thanks, dear!"

The three girls happily walked up to the house with all their shrunken bags inside their pockets. Harry and Draco made sure their bags were in their pockets, once they were sure they turned to each other and smiled.

"This'll be fun!" Draco reassured, kissing the shorter boy on the forehead. Harry smiled a genuine smile and took Draco's hand in his.

"Let's go." He said. The two walked up to the house hand in hand.

--

**This is everything posted in it's new edited form, but as a special treat here's a little bit more! Enjoy! **

--

Harry was half asleep as he lay lazily in his boyfriend's arms. They were resting in front of the fire, the girls were taking a break from decorating the tree, that break being making five hundred batches of Christmas cookies.

Both jumped when Lucius flooed into the fire place. He looked tired and a bit beat up. "Dad!" The two boys cried at once, jumping up and helping Lucius onto the couch. "What happened?" Draco asked worriedly

"Voldamort was pissed today." He mumbled, rubbing his temples. "Some of the death eaters had been captured and killed by the light."

"Who was killed?"

"Crabbe, Goyal, Cullen…"

"Oh god…he—he blamed you guys?" Harry asked worriedly, scanning Lucius over. Thankfully he didn't look too hurt.

"No…he was just venting."

"What about Severus?"

"He was a bit worse than me." He said looking worriedly at the fireplace, "But he left just before I did. He's coming over for the holiday tomorrow. So, unless he comes earlier, we can tend to him then." Lucius stood, "And please boys, not a word of this to your mother." Harry and Draco nodded, looking nervously at the fireplace, worried about their friend and professor.

--

Lucius had managed to sneak upstairs and cast a healing charm over himself. He also cast a mind blocking charm on himself, the same one he had done to Harry and Draco when they came upstairs to check on him. He didn't want Misty knowing what had happened. He changed and cleaned up and came downstairs to find his family in the kitchen. Harry was sitting on the cooking stool, Draco next to him sitting on the actual counter, both looking at him worriedly. Misty was looking at the two with a suspicious look.

"Oh, honey you're home!" Narcissa cried out, Misty turned to look at her father, suddenly glaring at him with the same suspicious look. 'Shit,' he thought to himself 'Maybe the mind-blocking charm was too much…' He ignored her look and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy!" Ginny greeted warmly.

"Ginny, nice to see you again." He said, he had only seen her a few times in the past, and he hadn't liked her because she was a Weasley, but when Misty owled and told them all she had done for Harry and them he grew to like her. "How's your…er-family?"

Ginny let out a laugh, "My mum and dad are fine. The twins, and Bill and Charlie as well." Lucius grinned at her lack of mentioning Ron.

"That's always good to hear."

Narcissa ran up to her husband and basically stuffed one of the cookies in his mouth. "Try this!" She ordered.

"Kind of hard not to." He mumbled as he chewed.

"Hush, no talking with your mouth full." She grinned playfully. "So, how is it?" He half-swallowed and smiled at his wife's childish behavior.

"Fantastic, have a try." And he pulled her into a passionate, open-mouth kiss. Misty and Draco let out mock gags of disgust as the two pulled back.

"Mmm, delicious." Narcissa grinned. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away as the magical oven beeped, indicating that the next batch was done.

"God, if you're gonna swap spit, or rather, _cookies_, please do it elsewhere." Draco cried.

Harry laughed out loud. "Aww, c'mon Draco! I wanna try that!" The surprised look on Draco's face caused Misty and Ginny to literally fall out of their chairs laughing. They held tightly onto the counter for support as even Narcissa and Lucius laughed.

Draco grinned after a moment. "Later, Ri."

"So, Lucius! Did you hear the good news?" Narcissa asked.

"Good news?"

"Harry and Draco and going to get married after graduation! And they're going to have children!" Draco hid his face in his hands and Harry laughed, albeit a little embarrassedly.

"Oh? Who's going to be the lucky mother?" Lucius asked, biting back a laugh at the question he'd just asked his two boys.

"I am!" Harry said excitedly, forgetting the embarrassment at the exciting thought of being a mother.

"Harry, you are so twisted." Ginny laughed, Harry in return threw half a cookie at her. She threw an un-baked ball of soon-to-be-cookie back and him.

"Ok, before a full-fledged food fight breaks out, may I ask: have you officially proposed yet, Draco?" At that, Harry's ears perked up.

"Hey, wait! No he hasn't! Where's my ring, Draco?" Harry asked in playful anger.

"I'm working on it." Draco mumbled, though he was grinning now.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Luc, honey, will you help me get the boxes of garland from the bedroom?" Lucius nodded and followed his wife out.

Once the four were alone Misty turned to the two boys with a suspicious glare and growled: "Ok, what the _hell_ is going on?"

--

_**Note**__: That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the re-edited version. I'm not sure if I'm going to update any time SOON, but I will eventually update. I promise. Thanks for reading!_

_-claire_

_PS: This was too long to go over when I uploaded it into fanfiction . net, so it some words may have run together or lost their italic-ness. This site seems to do that sometimes..._


End file.
